<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by hypnoshatesme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117059">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme'>hypnoshatesme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, look the title is the content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day didn't go quite as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>20th prompt was proposal...which I didn't plan on writing again.<br/>Well, I didn't, my friend wrote that part and graciously allowed me to use it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had barely made it to the car before the rain hit hard and now Gerry could barely see ahead through it, drops drumming against the car, near-deafening. They didn’t care, both still chuckling from their sprint, trying to catch their breaths. It had become a thing for them to take the car and just drive somewhere. It had started when Michael had admitted he hadn’t really been outside of the city much in his life, but neither of them had much time for a holiday. So they settled for driving somewhere on the weekend, sometimes staying wherever they ended up and only coming back on Sunday. Today, that had not been the plan, but Gerry knew he couldn’t drive with rain this heavy, obscuring his view completely. So it seemed like they had to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their chuckles died down into pleasant silence, both listening to the rain, still a little giddy from how close they had gotten to actually being outside during the downpour. Gerry looked towards Michael, who was smiling at the rain outside, eyes somewhere between soft and excited. Gerry followed his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that. Looks like we're stuck for a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looked at him, eyes warm, "Don't be sorry. I still think these drives were a really good idea. It’s like...a little adventure on weekends.” He shrugged. “This is just...Part of it. It makes things...exciting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry’s heart skipped a beat at that. The day hadn’t quite gone as he had planned, and he had half-given up on his initial plan. But maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe this was okay, too. He bit his lip, trying to subtly take a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like them, too.” He pulled his hand out of his pocket where it had been nervously fidgeting for a good chunk of the day. He let it rest on the dashboard between them. Michael eyed his hand curiously, clearly confused about whether this was an invitation for him to put his hand on it or not. Something in Gerry’s demeanour made him hesitate. He sounded...nervous? Michael watched as he licked his lips, eyes constantly darting up to look at Michael and then quickly focussing on anything else. Michael wasn’t sure if the flushed cheeks were still from the run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry’s voice was tight with anxiety, trembling slightly when he managed to continue, “And I hope I can go on more such drives with you-” He cleared his throat, “If possible..for the rest of our lives." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakily removed his hand, revealing the silver band he’d been playing around with all day in his pocket, trying to find the right moment to ask his question. He guessed he hadn’t made it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>question</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all. He hoped it was still fine. Then again, if his heart didn’t calm down a little soon he might just end up fainting before Michael even got to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry was nervous about missing him speak over the pounding in his ears. But he didn’t dare actually looking at him, eyes darting towards Michael, but quickly looking away in panic. He looked shocked, as far as Gerry’s quick glances could determine, and Gerry didn’t know if that was a good thing and he was starting to get sweaty with nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are...you sure?” The uncertainty in Michael’s voice made Gerry’s stomach twist, but he tried to focus on it not being a no. In fact, the words themselves were kinda funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short huff of laughter that escaped Gerry had a slightly hysteric edge to it and he finally forced himself to hold Michael’s eyes, which were still wide with shock. And maybe surprise. Maybe Gerry wasn’t imagining the sliver of hope?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, trying to find appropriate words. After months, one would assume he finally had them. But he still struggled as he spoke, "Michael, I've been thinking about this for months. Was...was trying to come up with...how...to ask. I got impatient and just decided to take the ring with me today and just...just try to find...the right...moment." He shrugged weakly, wishing Michael’s frozen expression would betray something new, finally put an end to the anxiety Gerry was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Michael finally breathed out and Gerry’s mind was racing too much to understand what it referred to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he just asked something else? He couldn’t remember what he had just said. Michael’s face was turning red, but that could just be awkwardness. Maybe asking while stuck in a car hadn’t been such a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Gerry asked, voice betraying nerves, but also hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Michael’s voice faltered, and he cleared his throat, taking the ring from the dashboard with careful, shaking fingers. He stared at it in disbelief, delicately running his finger over the ring. It seemed to make him relax a little, like he hadn’t been sure it had been real before. Gerry thought the corners of his lips were tugging up a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael repeated, sounding awed, "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry watched, frozen, with his heart doing its best to jump out of his chest, as Michael started to slip the ring onto his finger. He fiddled a bit, trembling hands giving him a difficult time, especially since he did not want to drop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait! Let...let me…" Gerry said, voice an octave too high as he delicately took the ring from Michael. He gently took Michael’s hand with his free hand and carefully pushed the ring onto his finger, mumbling, "Since I didn't get down on a knee…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael watched, holding his breath until Gerry was done. He was glad Gerry didn’t let go of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at the band in awed silence for a moment, before Michael mumbled, "I'm glad you didn't, I...that sounds...stressful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry chuckled and squeezed his hand. It was strange to feel the cool metal of the ring against his own hand this way. It made his heart jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I thought you weren't the type for that a while ago.” Gerry’s thumb ran over the ring on Michael’s finger. How long had he wondered how this would look? Lovely, was the answer. Michael made everything look lovely, so of course the ring did, too. Gerry was grinning. “Guess I was right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael blushed at the sight of Gerry’s finger running over the band so delicately. "You...well, you listen to me.” He squeezed Gerry’s hand back, whispering, “You...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> me." Michael’s heart was slow to catch up with the situation, beating more quickly as all of it sunk in. He had never dared to dream of this happening, of Gerry wanting him around for all his life. It still felt somewhat unreal, the rain outside the only thing that made Michael remember that he wasn’t dreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I do." Gerry chuckled, giving Michael a bright smile, eyes beautifully warm and crinkling at the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle bubbled out of Michael at that. "And still, you want to marry me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry was thankful for the playful tone, feeling the rest of his stress finally slip away. "I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know you, not despite it, Michael." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press a kiss to Michael’s cheek. Michael chuckled lightly, still a wonderful, bubbly sound, and shifted his head, pressing their lips together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>